gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Petropolis Finale
Petropolis Finale, known in Japan as Petropolis End (ペトロポリスEND), is a platform video game developed by Burst Arts and published by Multisoft. As the title implies, it is slated to be the final entry of the Petropolis series, where the heroes have to save the five dimensions from converging into one chaotic being. It is to be released for the PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, and PC on December 25, 2018. Plot There are five different variations of Earth classified as dimensions: the 1st Dimension (Samin), the 2nd Dimension (Folra), the 3rd Dimension (Nivol), the 4th Dimension (Kiryu), and the 5th Dimension (Earth itself). One day, an enigmatic being plans on fusing the five worlds, but not before sending each of the worlds' strongest into a dimension of its creation. Before the inhabitants could do anything about it, the being fabricated memories into them so they can act as if they lived in this new world before and wiped out any memory of them from the worlds' inhabitants. This goes out smoothly for the most part, but the inhabitants remember the real reason why they were sent to this newfound dimension and are now fighting their way through many threatening obstacles to escape before their homes are turned into a cavalcade of madness. Dimensions & Characters Samin: The 1st Dimension and by far the strongest when it comes to the following inhabitants. *Goki: A human swordsman who seeks more strength. *Crosser: A cyborg built by the company YXS to hunt down deadly threats. *Peach Blossom: A female soldier who is madly dedicated to her mission. *Arctis: A cryokinetic alien whose purpose is to save a growing species. *Cher: A human tribeswoman wishing to avenge her clan's increasing extinction. *Slicer: A human-turned-poisonous being thanks to YXS. Folra: The 2nd Dimension that is currently being ruled by Tan Gramm. *Mel: A high-tech android that is designed to create Bioforms. *Langa: A pyrokinetic dancer who is also a skilled fighter. *Blance: A sheep-like alien who is actually more powerful than anyone claims. *Shirame: A female hybrid with the ability to change forms. *Tori: Shirame's right-hand bodyguard who owns a mysterious beast. *Vapor: A phantasm who often resides in any nonliving thing he can find. Nivol: The 3rd Dimension, containing the second strongest inhabitants behind Samin. *Curly: A cat beastwoman who possesses the alias of "Star Warrior." *Flectis: A hamster beastwoman that is known as the "Mirror Witch." *Wallflower: A plantwoman possessing the title of "Growth Lady." *Nesper: A psychic that is skilled in all forms of ESP. *V-Spark: A ninja with biotechnological implants. *Weston: A cowboy with a sentient lasso and a gold revolver. Kiryu: The 4th Dimension of which Adelaide rules over. *Kyle Springer: A kangaroo beastman who enjoys fighting. *Mina Ribbons: A jerboa beastwoman who is a very popular pop idol. *Teresa Ostrich: An ostrich beastwoman who is a well-known movie star. *Nagi Crane: A crane beastman who has learned any form of martial art. *Jin Shan: A boa beastwoman working part-time at a ramen shop. *Havoc Chimera: A good-natured chimera who prefers to travel to other dimensions. Earth: The 5th Dimension which needs no introduction. *Thunder Storminski: A coyote beastman who wears the Electric Badge. *Soul Squareshell: A hybrid raccoon beastman who can also change his form. *Selene Melodia: A fennec beastwoman who can change her form using the Elemental Necklace. *Bloom Insectos: A butterfly beastwoman who is capable of controlling time and space. *Aaron Clawface: A bear beastman who is strong enough to defeat powerful beings. *Pyro A dragon beastman who can fly with the Amber Glider amulet. Egil: The main antagonist of the game. Egil is an unknown being with various powers. He wanted to fuse the five worlds into one so that he can create a new empire after the old one he was a part of was destroyed. Aware of the strong warriors in these worlds, he banished six of each world into a dimension of his own and rewrote their memories so that they will not escape. To avoid any more suspicion, he even wiped the worlds of any memories related to the banished inhabitants. Eventually, it was revealed that Egil is the amalgam of the four previous threats: Hades, Mind, Izanami, and Silas. After his plan failed, he then opts to take the forms of the feared villains of their worlds: Malgon (a demon lord from Samin), Daymare (an ancient machine from Folra), Void (an embodiment of hatred from Nivol), Ms. Chaos (a vile beastwoman from Kiryu), and even the Chimera King (from Earth). After his defeat, Egil disperses as the five worlds are separated, thus sending off the heroes to their respective worlds to live their own lives. Category:Multisoft Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Petropolis Category:Platforming Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games